The pipes used for applications in the aeronautics field must meet certain requirements such as resistance to fire for predetermined security time periods.
Furthermore, within a global context of reducing fuel consumption, the requirement of reducing the mass of aircrafts is becoming a priority.
It is known of transporting fluids in an aircraft by means of flexible pipes, comprising for example stainless steel braids for pressure resistance within the pipe and a heat protection sheath, of silicone, intended for protecting the pipes during a fire by meeting the requirements.
However, these pipes and conventional protection sheaths have a relatively important mass, due to the silicone used as protective material against fire. This contributes in weighing down aircrafts equipped with it. These conventional pipes and protection sheaths hence offer a limited response to the issue of reducing the mass of aircrafts.
Furthermore, although the silicone provides efficient heat protection against fire, silicone however has a limited response to protection against flames.
In fact, the drawback of silicone is that it becomes friable in contact with a flame, so much so that as a result of vibrations on an aircraft during flight, a silicone protection sheath subjected to a prolonged contact with flames may disintegrate, and thereby expose the layers of an underlying duct of the sheath to the flames.
The security imperatives, in particular of fire protection, and economical and environmental imperatives linked to reduction in fuel consumption and hence a decrease in aircraft mass, thus currently result in a conflict to which conventional pipes often do not fully meet in as far as the response to certain requirements is privileged by comparison to others.
It is further known from patent documents US2011290362, WO9967561, WO201120525 and US2012266997 composite pipes. However, most of these pipes are intended for offshore applications, immersed between an underwater well and a surface station. In any case, none of these pipes relate to the field of fire protection composite pipes.